Quel meilleur endroit
by CamCaz17
Summary: Naruto a retrouvé Itachi, et ce dernier sait où l'emmener. La Vallée de la Fin a écrit l'histoire une fois, elle pouvait l'écrire une deuxième fois.


Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Idoine" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Qui commence ? demanda Kisame.

Personne ne répondit. Personne n'en avait envie. Kisame eut un sourire narquois. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il foutait ici.

\- Si personne ne parle, continua-t-il, on va vite s'ennuyer.

\- Tais-toi, Kisame, dit Itachi d'une voix monotone.

Kisame se retint de soupirer. Il ne devait pas montrer son irritation, sinon Itachi s'en servirait contre lui dès qu'il le pourrait. Déjà qu'ils se tapaient mutuellement sur les nerfs au quotidien. Finalement, malgré son contrôle, Kisame soupira et ce fut à Itachi de retenir un sourire. Son coéquipier était si prévisible. Maisc 'était le ninja debout face à eux qui ne souriait pas.

En position d'attaque face aux deux déserteurs, Naruto était en position d'attaque. Son souffle était court d'avoir couru pour les retrouver, et la désinvolture face à lui le déconcertait. Itachi était sereinement assis sur une branche, le dos appuyé contre le tronc d'arbre, les yeux légèrement fermés tandis que Kisame était appuyé sur son épée Samehada, le regard observateur.

Personne ne dit rien durant une bonne minute, puis Itachi finit par se lever, passant délicatement ses mains sur sa cape pour en retirer la poussière. Kisame esquissa un sourire, ce qu'il pouvait être maniéré !

\- Viens avec moi, dit calmement Itachi à Naruto qui semblait vouloir cacher sa nervosité face à un tel silence.

Itachi eut un sourire discret dans le col de sa cape. Il savait que son regard était perçant et que le jeune ninja était stressé. Seuls sa fidélité et son courage l'avaient mené face à lui, et Itachi voulut féliciter le genin pour cela.

\- Et moi ? grogna Kisame en croisant les bras.

\- Reste ici, répondit Itachi sans regarder son coéquipier, surveille les alentours.

Kisame ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'Itachi ne l'écoutait déjà plus alors que l'aîné des Uchiha fixait Naruto du regard. Leur regard était verrouillé et c'était comme si Itachi attendait une validation du jeune ninja. Et il finit par l'avoir. Naruto serra son poing, plissant les yeux sans jamais détourner le regard. Il disait tellement de choses par cette réaction qu'Itachi en aurait souri s'il en avait été capable.

Itachi échangea un dernier regard avec Kisame, un regard qui assurait à son coéquipier que tout irait bien, et tourna les talons avant de disparaître dans le feuillage aux alentours, suivi de près par Naruto. Ils avancèrent durant plusieurs minutes, silencieusement, en se surveillant du coin de l'œil.

Puis ils arrivèrent à destination. Itachi s'arrêta et Naruto fit de même. Le genin ne fit aucune remarque lorsqu'il entendit le souffle saccadé du ninja, lorsqu'il vit l'air contrit du déserteur. il ne dit rien et observa ses alentours. Et il comprit où ils se trouvaient.

\- Tu souhaites ramener Sasuke à Konoha, dit Itachi, alors c'est ici que tu dois l'amener. C'est ici que tout se jouera.

Naruto lança un regard effaré à Itachi. Que savait-il de cet endroit ? Deux grandes statues s'érigeaient dans la pierre, se faisant face comme deux Dieux alors qu'elle formaient le sceau de l'Affrontement. Elles étaient prêtes à mener un duel. Entre elles, la cascade coulait avec une telle force qu'on ne distinguait qu'elle à l'oreille. Naruto ferma les yeux. Il entendait la cascade, masis urtout, il revoyait sa défaite. Cette qui' l'avait empêché de ramener Sasuke au village. Celle qui l'avait fait partir.

\- Je n'aime pas cet endroit.

\- Parce que tu y vois ta défaite, répondit Itachi d'un ton monotone qui lui était propre. Mais cet endroit symbolise tellement de choses.

\- Sasuke a failli me tuer.

\- Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Parce qu'il en était incapable.

Naruto ne dit rien, mais Itachi savait ce qu'il pensait. Aujourd'hui, Sasuke en serait capable. Enfin, selon Naruto. Et Itachi ne comptait pas interférer dans cette histoire, il avait besoin que le ninja de Konoha se fasse sa propre interprétation des actions de Sasuke, alors il ne dit rien.

\- Pourquoi viendrait-on ici ? demanda Naruto d'un air presque râleur qui sembla lui faire perdre plusieurs années/

\- C'est ici que ta quête de l'amitié a commencé, dit Itachi, c'est ici qu'elle doit finir.

\- Je n'aime pas cet endroit, se contenta de répondre Naruto d'un air calme.

Itachi eut un sourire. Sans le vouloir, c'était comme s'il s'était attaché à Naruto. Son amitié pour son petit frère y jouait irrémédiablement un rôle, mais c'était également dû au caractère sincère et dénué de malice du ninja. Chose qu'Itachi admirait et respectait. C'était probablement pour cette sincérité qu'Itachi en était venu à respecter Kisame. Rien ne détournerait Itachi de son chemin, mais il devait reconnaître y avoir fait de belles rencontres.

\- Mais tu y reviendras, dit Itachi en jetant à Naruto un regard transperçant. Tout comme Sasuke. C'est une quête de pouvoir qui ronge chacun et c'est l'endroit idoine pour y mettre fin.


End file.
